An Evening Stroll
by HermioneGrangerisME
Summary: A little one-shot about our favorite werewolf and dog. Sirius needs to tell Remus something but won't just spit it out. Mild chaos ensues. First story written in a while, but I hope you like it! R&R please!


**Hello fellow readers! Wow, it's been like two years since I last wrote anything. You are rightfully allowed to be angry at me, and I am sorry to my loyal followers who have lost faith in me. Hopefully this story will get me back on board with my writing. This story was inspired by a sunset I watched earlier today on a drive back from Costco. Just a simple fluffy thing to get me back in the writing mode. Hope you enjoy!**

**Setting: the Marauders' 6th or 7th year at Hogwarts**

**Remus POV**

It was a beautiful spring evening on the grounds of Hogwarts. The slightly cloudy sky brought a gentle breeze that rustled the trees around. Sirius had dragged me away from my reading, saying he needed to tell me something "really important." Now, having been in love with him for the past three years, I couldn't help but hope that he would express the same feelings for me. Even so, I'm glad he got me outside. The weather was gorgeous and it was nice to get fresh air every once in a while.

As we wandered through the halls and outside, I could see Sirius getting nervous about God-knows-what. We were nearing Hagrid's cottage when I finally broke the silence that had been haunting our stroll.

"Sirius, why did you drag me out here on this fine evening?" I asked with a smile, trying to convey my lack of grumpiness for being brought away from my books.

He looked everywhere except at me before inhaling and looking me straight in the eyes. "Moony, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Sirius?" I inquired curiously.

"Well, you know how everyone thinks I'm a big player and I sleep with a bunch of girls?"

I laughed, knowing well of Sirius's infamous reputation as Hogwart's bad boy. "Yes, Padfoot, everyone knows that," I replied, further intrigued to know where this was going.

Padfoot chuckled before continuing. "All right, that was kind of a dumb question. Anyways, I wanted you to know that that's not true. I don't really sleep with a bunch of girls. I haven't even gone farther than kiss them."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because not one, but several of your 'snogging mates' have testified otherwise."

"I swear, none of it is true!" he exclaimed while throwing his hands up innocently.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Okay... Padfoot, why are you telling me all of this? Why is it such a big deal that I know?"

He looked nervous again. I could see that he was hiding something, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Moony, I need to tell you something."

I sighed exasperatedly. "Padfoot, why don't you stop saying you need to tell me something and just say what you need to say."

He took another deep breath before continuing. "Moony, I think I like someone. And by like, I think I mean love," he said nervously.

I couldn't help but get annoyed with myself for thinking I had a chance. "Oh, and who's the lucky girl?" I spat out.

"Well, what if I told you it wasn't a girl...?" He said quietly while looking away.

I was almost too shocked to say anything. "Padfoot... are you gay?" I asked tentatively.

"I don't know, Moony. All I know is I really like this amazing guy, and I don't know what to do about it. So if that counts as being gay, then sure. I guess I am." He let out a big breath of air, as if he had been relieved of a big weight.

"Padfoot, I hope you know that this doesn't change how I feel about you. I mean, you've put up with me being a monster." Here, he began to protest, but I shushed him and he let me continue. "You've put up with me being a monster and have risked your life countless times to help me. How could I think of you as anything less than a fantastic friend after all you've done for me? Plus, I would be a bit of a hypocrite if I hated you for being gay..." I mumbled that last part.

"What was that, Moony?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," I said nonchalantly.

"Moony, you wound me. You don't trust me enough to tell me what you said?" he whined, giving me his best puppy dog look that I just can't resist. I hate that face.

"Ugh, Padfoot, I hate your puppy dog face. It gives you an unfair advantage." I complained, pouting further when he smirked at me.

"If you really want to know what I said, you'll have to tell me something first," I bargained.

"Oh, and what do you want me to tell you?" he asked.

"Who's the lucky _guy_?" I teased.

He suddenly got really nervous again. "Uh, I don't know- er, I mean, I really- it's nothing, really."

"It didn't sound like nothing to me, Mr. 'I might be in love with him'." I responded.

He relented. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you who I like. BUT you have to tell me what you said first. Your thing is probably less important than mine. No offense."

"None taken," I said. "It really isn't as important. All I said was, I'd be a hypocrite if I started hating you for being gay."

He took a minute to process what I said before adorning a look of realization. "Moony, you're gay too, aren't you?" He suddenly looked very excited.

"Yes, Padfoot, I am. And if it were any other person, I would be worried about them hating me for eternity, but given what I know about you and your sexual preferences, I don't think I'll be having that problem tonight," I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, this makes saying what I have to say a whole lot easier!" He was nearly exploding with excitement. "Moony, I think I'm in love with YOU."

I stood there for a few minutes, too shocked to respond. I definitely hadn't expected to hear THAT. I think Sirius took my shock in a bad way and thought I didn't return his feelings. "Oh, uh, Moony, you know, if you don't feel the same way... that's totally fine. No big deal. Yeah, definitely not a big deal. We can just forget that this happened. I don't want this to get in the way of our friendship..." He continued to blabber on.

I silenced him with a hug. "Sirius, how could you think I don't feel the same way? I've been in love with you for the past three years!" I said into his shoulder. He returned my hug tightly and we stood in each other's arms for a few moments.

Sirius pulled back from the hug and took my hand, leading me farther away from the castle. We walked and talked about nothing and everything before laying in the grass to watch the beautiful red sun disappear from behind a veil of clouds into the mountains beyond.

**And that's it! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Remember, it is my first story in QUITE some time, so while I do enjoy constructive criticism, I would prefer not to have any flames. Thanks so much for reading through this! Hopefully I'll be getting back to more writing in the near future. So, until next time, bye!**


End file.
